AMISTAD
by Minuet Andrew
Summary: Una corta historia para el dia de San Valentin, dedicada all Amor y la amistad


AMISTAD

El día había comenzado como otro cualquiera pero al llegar el medio día todo había cambiado,

y George Johnson mano derecha, amigo y confidente de William Albert Andrew conscientede lo sucedía había decidido darle la tarde libre al chofer y conducir el mismo el auto de Albert…se había encaminado hasta la oficina del líder del Clan Andrew y se dirigió hasta la puerta de su privado y suavemente tocó a la puerta y la voz un poco ronca de Albert le dio el pase, George entró y acercándose a él le puso la mano en el hombro y sin decir nada Albert agradeció el gesto, se puso de pie y salieron.

Albert no habló durante el trayecto a la mansión y cuando al fin llegaron se encaminó despacio y en silencio hasta su despacho, se sirvió una copa de whiskey escocés y se hundió en su sillón favorito.

La tía Elroy lo había estado esperando y fue hasta el despacho para hablar con su sobrino; entro en el despacho y se acomodó en un asiento cerca de su sobrino…

\- se que has recibido la noticia de la muerte de Ian McAndrew, se que le tenías un especial aprecio…

-Si tía, me gustaría haber estado allí, pero todo fue tan rápido….su familia estuvo con él y

sé que eso era lo que más deseaba: morir en su propia cama rodeado de sus seres queridos.

-Es cierto William, pero ahora lo que quiero saber es cómo estás tú?

-No se preocupe por mi tía, estoy bien, siento tristeza de perder a un buen amigo pero, estoy bien.

-Está bien hijo pero si necesitas algo o simple compañía házmelo saber…..y con esas palabras salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Albert se quedó en el sillón bebiendo su copa y los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su memoria…

Ian había sido uno de los ancianos miembros del Clan que había ayudado en su preparación para asumir la posición que ahora tenía….aunque sus enseñanzas no habían tenido nada que ver finanzas o administración sino con su seguridad personal….George había insistido desde que el era muy joven en que aprendiera varias formas de defensa personal…George nunca había estado conforme en dejar la seguridad de su hoy amigo completamente en manos de otros, así que Ian como buen Escocés se había encargado de entrenarle en el arte del Boxeo.

Las clases habían sido algo abrumadoras, el Box no solo es dar golpes y dar brinquitos tratando esquivar los golpes del adversario también había técnica y estrategia lo cual le había parecido sumamente aburrido al principio, pero cuando comenzó a aplicar esas técnicas en el sparring y en alguna que otra pelea no propiamente de entrenamiento, había aprendido a respetar el valor de esas enseñanzas.

Es espacial recordaba una pelea que Ian había organizado como entrenamiento, el problema era que el

adversario era Elliot hijo del jefe de un Clan allegado al Clan Andrew con el que no tenía muy buena relación así que estaba seguro de que Elliot iba a la pelea con toda la intensión de ganarle….

El día de la pelea Aly, la hija de Ian había estado allí tratando de darle ánimos, habían crecido juntos y

desde pequeños habían sido compañeros de juegos y hasta de travesuras.

Los dos chicos estaban en el ring….avanzaron hasta encontrarse, sonó la campana se dieron un saludo y al instante tomaron sus posiciones de ataque, en un instante como un resorte metálico Elliot saltaba dentro y fuera de su alcance y de pronto le aplicó un izquierdazo en los ojos y un derechazo a las costillas, esquivando el contraataque con saltos ligeros se alejaba ejecutando una amenazante danza a su alrededor. Era ligero y astuto. Era una exhibición deslumbrante. Evidentemente Elliot iba a apresurar las cosas desde el principio, era de esperarse, quería mostrarse en todo su esplendor y excelencia en furiosos ataques. El primer round fue para Elliot.

Durante el minuto de descanso Eliot descansaba en su esquina sentado en su silla con las piernas estiradas sintiéndose muy satisfecho de su ejecución; mientras en la otra esquina Albert estaba siendo atendido del golpe en los ojos que comenzaba a sangrar de la ceja derecha, mientras escuchaba los consejos de Ian …..

La campana sonó y volvieron al centro del ring, Albert esquivaba los golpes de Eliot, sabía que no había poco por hacer hasta que el chico perdiera algo de su energía..de pronto Albert vio venir el golpe y se agachó de tal manera que Elliot estrelló su puno en la parte alta de su cráneo…y sonrió para si, Elliot no lo sentía ahora pero más tarde cuando sus músculos se enfriaran un fuerte dolor le atacaría en la mano y sabría que uno de sus dedos estaba quebrado…le llevaría tiempo en recuperarse y para siempre se acordaría que se lo rompió peleando contra William Albert Andrew….la pelea siguió….

El Tercer round comenzó igual que los anteriores con Elliot dirigiendo el ataque y aplicando todo el castigo a su oponente … había pasado poco mas de un minuto del round Eliot demasiado confiando y dejó una apertura, el ojo entrenado de Albert vio la oportunidad y lanzó un gancho a la quijada con el brazo un poco arqueado para hacerlo rígido y aplicando todo su peso en la entrega ….. Elliot estaba confundido, con la visión nublada perdió el sentido de orientación, pivoteó un par de veces y cayó a la lona …. permaneció unos momentos tirado antes de intentar levantarse mientras oía muy cerca de su oreja el conteo de los segundos …. quiso ponerse de pie pero no pudo y de nuevo cayó pesadamente mientras la sangre brotaba de su labio y el tiempo se terminaba y el referee levantaba la mano de Albert declarándolo ganador por knock-out.

De pronto Albert sintió algo en su rostro, algo como una caricia tan leve como el viento y abrió los ojos topándose con los bellos ojos de Minuet que se inclinaba sobre él para despertarlo ….

-Mi amor, te quedaste dormido, siento que estés tan triste que puedo hacer por ti, que necesitas?

-Albert la miró por un momento y con un movimiento rápido la atrajo hacia él y la sentó sobre sus piernas abrazándola le decía al oído … Te necesito así cerca de mi apoyándome, queriéndome y aceptándome como soy …

Minuet apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo … Dime Albert … que es lo que recordabas cuando te quedaste dormido? ….. pues recordaba el tiempo que pase con Ian cuando me preparaban para tomar la jefatura del Clan le tuve mucho afecto …..

Albert le contó varias historias de Ian y sus enseñanzas en especial la pelea con Elliot, Ian sabía que Albert debía comenzar a sentar precedentes de su autoridad y de su capacidad desde ese entonces y lo preparó para ello y Albert le estaba muy agradecido por su amistad y por su lealtad, si acaso uno pudiera dividir su vida en capítulos esta época de su vida podría llevar el titulo de "Albert Boxeador".

Después de un par de horas se levantaron del sillón y abrazados sintiéndose como uno solo se prepararon para ir a dormir … en el camino se tomaron de la mano se sonreían y se abrazaban

y al llegar a la puerta de la recámara Albert la presionó contra la puerta apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella y la besaba primero suavemente y luego más fuerte y demandante … después de unos momentos, se separo lentamente le sonrió le beso las manos y entraron a su habitación los dos embelesados el uno en el otro sabiendo la felicidad que les esperaba en unos momentos.

 **Fin**

Minuet Andrew

02/14/16


End file.
